


Still Into You (A BakusquadxReader music smut oneshot)

by JinkoKaminari



Category: BnHA, bakusquad - Fandom, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Multi, Music, Orgy, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkoKaminari/pseuds/JinkoKaminari
Summary: 'The next morning, I woke up surprisingly alone. The lack of warmth from five different bodies leaving me almost ice cold. I sit up from where I lay on the bed and scan my eyes over the room, none of the people I’m looking for in sight. I notice a small, folded piece of paper on the nightstand. I pick it up and unfold it, reading the words written: ‘Follow the petals.’
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bakusquad/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Sero Hanta/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Still Into You (A BakusquadxReader music smut oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested oneshot that I've been working on for a while and it's finally done!  
> God it was so much work, but I think it came out quite well!  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: THIS ONESHOT CONTAINS INTENSE SEXUAL CONTENT THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL READERS. PLEASE PROCEED CAREFULLY.
> 
> Want to support me? Consider joining my patreon!
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/JinkoKaminari

The Saturday Bakusquad sleepovers are my favorite part of the week. It was very much worth all the begging and whining we did to annoy Bakugou enough to agree. Each week the sleepovers would hold a different kind of theme; spin the bottle, truth or dare, movie night, vent about our feelings night, etc. Tonight’s theme; spa and self-care.

“Momo said this one is good for tightening the pores,” Mina says as she uses the little rubber spatula to spread the mint green face mask on my skin.

“Don’t make her smudge anything, raccoon eyes!” Bakugou shouts as I tenderly hold his hand, coating his fingernails in black nail polish. Normally something he wouldn’t be caught dead with, but with enough pleading puppy eyes and cooking him spicy meals, he eventually gave in.

The all-pink girl scoffs and rolls her eyes. “No need to yell, Blasty,” she says and finishes applying the mask to my face.

I giggle at the both of them and finish painting Bakugou’s nails, instructing him to blow them dry. He glares at me and clicks his tongue but complies. Then a certain electric blonde pulls me into his arms, nuzzling me into his chest and showing me his phone.

“Look at this, Cutie,” he says excitedly. I stare at the screen and then laugh heartily at the meme displayed on it. “It totally reminded me of you,” he chuckles.

I pull out my own phone and pull up a recent pikachu meme that I meant to send to Kaminari earlier. The both of us giggling over how they never fail to look just like him. He even purposely imitates the facial expressions in them and it’s always flawless. I snuggle into him a bit more as we keep scrolling through funny pictures and videos.

Mina also joins our cuddle session and tells us the latest gossip on our class. “I totes didn’t believe it at first, but then Ochaco said she saw them holding hands and you know my girl would never lie about that kind of thing.”

“I mean great for them, but it’s got to be pretty weird holding a hand you can’t even see. Or trying to kiss someone you can’t see,” Kaminari replies.

“Weirder than dating someone with a whole ass tail?” Bakugou chimes in, flipping through a workout magazine.

“Uh, yeah! But I still think it’s sweet,” Mina says cheerfully and then she hands me a warm and damp cloth. She begins wiping off the mint green paste from her face and I do as well.

Kirishima comes in with Sero, carrying a stereo and some snacks. “Sorry for the wait,” the red-haired boy begins. “We had to stop at Jirou’s to get a stereo cause SOMEONE’S broke.”

“Look, it’s not my fault,” the tape-quirk male replies. “It’s Denks’ fault for short circuiting it the other day when he got too excited over seeing Cutie in a swimsuit.”

The electric blonde’s face turns thirty different shades of red. “Dude! Shut up!”

I giggle at his grumblings, feeling my own cheeks heat up with a bit of pink. Sero moves to one of the room’s outlets and begins setting up the stereo. Kirishima drops the snacks on the table and then takes a fighting stance towards me.

“How about a little brawl, Sweets? No quirks. If you win, I’ll let you have the only bag of cuttlefish chips,” he says with a devilish grin.

I rise to my feet, accepting his challenge. I lunge myself forward and jump on him, wrapping my legs around him and trying to knock him down. He stumbles a bit but manages to flip us over and attempts to pin me to the floor. I don’t give in though; I grab his shoulders and push him over onto the floor. He laughs and grabs my sides, pushing me back onto the floor. I move my hand to smush his face with my palm and flip us over again, this time quickly straddling Kirishima and pining him down with all my weight. It’s too easy of a win, so I know he’s just letting me have it, but I don’t mind. I know it’s just because he’s a sweetheart and he would’ve given me the bag of cuttlefish chips anyway.

“Aww, you beat me again!” he says, laughing, his shark tooth grin beaming brightly.

I feel a pair of strong arms lift me up and I’m dragged away from Kirishima. Sero takes my hands and begins spinning me around. Music finally playing through the stereo. “Dance with me, Mi Amor.”

He continues trying to lead me into a dance, pulling me in every direction and slowly twirling us around. I smile shyly and apologize to him, admitting that I have no clue how to dance. He chuckles and gives me a warm smile.

“You dance with your heart, tu corazan,” he says, his accent rolling off his tongue as smooth as ever. It never fails to make me melt like butter on hot toast. “Allow me to lead the way, Carino.”

Slowly he allows the both of us to fall in step with each other, leading our dance at my pace. One of his hands holding mine tenderly, and the other on the small of my back. The more I start to get the hang of the movements, the slightly faster the dancing becomes. Sero spins us in place and I giggle, enjoying the motion.

“Muy Bueno!” he exclaims with his usual bright and friendly grin that I love so much. “You’re a fast learner, Mi Amor.”

I giggle out a thank you and return to my seat between Kaminari and Mina. Kirishima tosses me the bag of cuttlefish chips and I open it. Sero sits down with Kirishima and Bakugou as I lean up against the electric blonde, munching on my chips.

“Let me try one,” Kaminari says, taking a chip from the bag and popping it into his mouth. He crunches it slowly for a few minutes, darting his eyes around like he can’t decide if he likes it or not. “It kind of tastes… fishy.”

“What the fuck were you expecting? Dinosaur tail flavor?” Bakugou growls, causing the rest of us to break out in laughter.

The next morning, I woke up surprisingly alone. The lack of warmth from five different bodies leaving me almost ice cold. I sit up from where I lay on the bed and scan my eyes over the room, none of the people I’m looking for in sight. I notice a small, folded piece of paper on the nightstand. I pick it up and unfold it, reading the words written: ‘Follow the petals.’

Confused, I look down at the floor to see a trail of red petals leading from the bed to the door. I rise to my feet and drag my still groggy and confused self over to the door. When I open it, I’m greeted with more red petals leading down the hallway. I continue to follow them, calling out the names of those I’ve been looking for, but with no answer. The petals lead me down the stairs, past the kitchen and all the way to the music room.

I open the doors to the music room and there before me, on the grand stage, is Bakugou, Kaminari, Sero, Kirishima, and Mina. All with instruments in their hands and microphone headsets, like the kind popstars use so they can sing and dance at the same time more easily. I make my way down to them and Mina gestures towards a chair that’s been placed perfectly in full view of the stage. I smile and sit myself down in it. Not a single one of them waste any time and they start playing their instruments, the melody of one of my favorite songs booming through the room.

Mina starts the song:

“Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better  
It's not a walk in the park to love each other  
But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're the worth it  
'Cause after all this time  
I'm still into you”

My heart beats loud and hard in my chest, the grin spread across my lips hurting my cheeks.

Then Kaminari jumps in;

“I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you  
And even baby our worst nights  
I'm into you, I'm into you  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far,  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time  
I'm still into you”

A warmth spreads throughout my chest as the butterflies in my stomach cause my organs to do flips and spins.

Sero starts the next part;

“Recount the night that I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house I told you that, I told you that I loved ya  
You felt the weight of the world fall off the shoulder  
And to your favorite song we sang along, to the start of forever  
And after all this time  
I'm still into you”

Tears begin to brim my eyes and I just desperately hard to blink them away, but to no avail. They stream down my face slowly, drop by drop.

Kirishima tries to keep his voice soft as he sings;

“I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you  
And even baby our worst nights  
I'm into you, I'm into you  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far,  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you”

Mina jumps back in excitedly;

“Some things just, some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
And even after all this time  
I'm into you  
Baby not a day goes by that I'm not into you”

Kaminari and Sero spontaneously jump to duet;

“I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you  
And even baby our worst nights  
I'm into you, I'm into you  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far,”

And then, I’m almost shocked silent when the rest of the song is carried out by Bakugou;

“'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you”

I rise from my chair quickly, clapping my hands in glee. My face still wet from tears and a huge grin still spread wide from ear to ear. My heart happily pounding in my chest and they all jump off the stage and race to hug me. Mina wins the race to wrap her arms around me first and is followed by Kaminari, Sero, Kirishima, and then Bakugou. I giggle, enjoying being squished against the bodies of all the people I love.

“Did you enjoy the show, Cutie?” the electric blonde asks, beaming a bright smile.

I nod, still giggling and beaming just as bright. The comforting warmth of our group hug, the melody of them singing to me still singing in my head, the friendly grins and smiles of the people around me; all of it making my heart feel full.

Sero leans down into my ear and whispers, “We’re spoiling you today, Mi Amor. This is isn’t even the fun part.”

My laughter is soon replaced with a bright red-hot blush spreading over my entire body. They all look at me with smirks on their faces and lust in their eyes. Kirishima picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, hauling me out of the music room. Everyone follows as I try to struggle out of the red hair male’s grip. I’m brought back to the bedroom and thrown onto the bed. I hardly have time to react before my clothes are ripped off. Kaminari kisses my neck from behind and palms my chest.

“Just relax, Cutie. Let us take care of everything,” he says, his excited tone softer than usual. I can feel a small tingle of his electricity on my nipples, not enough to harm me, but definitely enough to feel it. It makes my body shudder with anticipation.

Bakugou grips the band of my pants and pulls them right off, along with my underwear, leaving me completely bare and open on the bed. “You won’t be allowed to come until we fucking say so, got it?”

Sero grabs my arms and uses his tape to bind my wrists together. “We’re going to fuck you like the bitch in heat you are, Mi Amor.”

Kirishima firmly presses his lips onto mine, deepening the kiss and moaning slightly against them. “We’re going to have a real passionate day, Sweets. I hope you weren’t planning to go out anywhere.”

Mina wastes no time wetting her fingers with her saliva and massaging my hole, Bakugou and Sero holding my legs open and lifting them into the air. “You won’t be able to walk for a week when we’re done with you.”

I can hardly breathe as Kirishima shoves his tongue into my willing little mouth. Kaminari pinches my nipples as he continues to give them little shocks. I’m not able to look but I can feel another tongue and teeth against my sex area. No, make that two tongues. Mina continues rubbing the rim of my entrance with her wet fingers, opening it up further.

“Damn, if only you could see how sexy you look,” the electric blonde’s voice in my ear once again. “You’re so beautiful, so cute, I could just eat you up.”

Kirishima breaks the kiss and gazed into my eyes, brimmed with tears from all the pleasure. “You’re everything to us. We want to make sure you feel the love,” he whispers, his voice low and raspier than normal. He kisses my lips again and then slips his tongue back into my mouth.

My back arches as I feel a second finger enter deep inside my hole. It presses and curves against my most sensitive spot, causing a moan to escape me. Bakugou’s gruff voice vibrates against my sex, “Don’t you dare get too excited.”

“We aren’t even close to finished with you, Mi Amor,” Sero chimes in, the both of them continuing to lick and suck on me. The tingling pleasure spreading through me and making my body so hot, it feels like I’m on fire.

Kaminari adjusts himself to my side and takes one of my nipples into his mouth. Circling his tongue around it and the sparks of electricity I felt before are even strong now, making me jolt a bit and yelp. He lets go of my other nipple, allowing Kirishima to move his tongue from my mouth and bite the nipple not being occupied by the electric blonde.

My breathing becoming heavy as he carefully nibbles the skin with his sharp teeth. I close my eyes, throw my head back and let out another loud cry of pleasure. Then, I feel something go over my mouth, keeping it shut tight. I open my eyes to see Sero smirking at me devilishly.

“I do love your pretty voice,” he says, his tone getting even lower, “but we told you not to get too excited.”

My voice muffled against the tape as Mina adds in a third finger, filling and scissoring my hole. My mind is so fuzzy with sexual ecstasy that I can hardly think or process everything happening to me. The multiple warm hands all over my body, the wet tongues grazing my skin, my pleasure points inside me being pressed into.

The pink girl giggles at the view of my state. “I think they’re ready for the real good stuff now.”

“Yeah?” Bakugou lifts his head, one corner of his mouth curled up slightly as his crimson eyes pierce my body and soul with intense lust and desire. His strong hand slaps my ass cheek, sending a pleasing stinging sensation through me. “Let’s get em’ positioned then.”

Before I can protest or react, they all flip me over until I’m on my hands and knees. Mina places herself under me with her head between my legs. Sero and Bakugou stay behind me. Kirishima and Kaminari keep the front, their now exposed cocks right in my face.

“We don’t need this,” the electric blonde says, ripping the tape off my mouth. “We’ve got something else to keep you quiet.”

The two men in front of me grab onto the sides of my head and stuff their cocks into my mouth. I practically choke on them but manage to keep my composure. I run my tongue along both under sides as they assist in bobbing my head.

I feel Mina start licking and sucking at my sex herself and the squelching noises I hear tell me that she’s either pleasuring herself or one of the guys in the back are doing it for her. The head of someone’s cock begins to push into my hole’s entrance. I try to moan but I can’t with two cocks in my throat.

“That’s it, that’s a good little bitch in heat,” Bakugou growls from behind me. He rams his shaft all the way into me, our skin meeting with a soft slap. He doesn’t even give me a minute to adjust before pounding my insides full force.

I can’t see what Sero is doing, but I can tell it’s his lips trailing the skin down my spine. “Oh, Mi Amor, your body really drives us wild, you know that?”

“You like being spoiled, Cutie?” Kirishima adds. “Cause we sure like spoiling you.”

“This is how much we love you,” Kaminari chimes in.

I continue sucking on the two cocks in my mouth as the ash blonde behind me rams into my hole even harder. His hand smacks my ass just enough to sting again as he grunts. His breathing becomes heavier and his other hand grips my hips tight. “Fuck I’m gonna come…” he says, and his last few thrusts become even rougher right before he pulls himself out and climaxes all over my back.

Bakugou flops onto the bed, desperate to catch his breath. But I didn’t get to catch mine, even with two cocks still in my throat, before Sero shoved his cock into me. A gargled noise escapes me as he grabs my waist and pounds into my sensitive spot right away. Mina still working her tongue on me as well, making me all the more tender.

A flaming heat rises in my stomach and I know I’m already reaching my limits. The black-haired male behind me keeps thrusting inside me faster and faster. The sound of our skin slapping against each other echoing through the room, a long with Bakugou’s pants, Mina’s squelches, and the moans of the two men I’m sucking off.

“Dios mios…” Sero groans out. “You’re so tight, Mi Amor.”

Mixed flavors of two different thick fluids meet my taste buds. “Don’t swallow it just yet, Love,” Kirishima says as he and Kaminari pull themselves out of my mouth, finally letting my jaw rest.

The yellow blonde takes my chin in his fingers and lifts my face up for them to gaze down on. “Look at you, so beautiful.”

“So lewd,” Sero whispers through his heavy moans. He thrust deep into me as he climaxes, painting my insides pure white.

Mina pulls away from her tongue work and crawls out from under my legs. My body is already feeling like it’s about to collapse. But then, Kaminari flips me over onto my back and smirks as he hovers over me. “Halfway done, Cutie. You’re doing so good.”

My whole body is hot and trembling. My mind is blank. But I still let out a loud moan as the yellow blonde begins thrusting his cock inside me. Tingling small volts of electricity dance up my body and my back arches up.

Kirishima smiles down at me in a soft yet lustful way. He sits me up while Kaminari continues to ram into me and rests my back against his chest. He trails soft kisses down my neck and cups my chest in his hands, massaging it with his strong and thick fingers.

The electric blonde squeezes my thighs in his hands as his thrusts become faster and harder. His own moans and cries of ecstasy almost as loud as my own. “F-fuck, you’re so good inside, Cutie…”

I feel sharp neck bite my shoulder tenderly, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine. I throw my head back against the red head’s shoulder, becoming lost in ecstasy again. My moans are more shaky than loud at this point. My body is overstimulated.

Kaminari pounds into me a few more times before pulling out and coming all over my stomach. I pant heavily, unsure of how much more I can take. My body twitching and weak, my throat dry and sore, my body drenched in sweat and sticky fluids from multiple people and myself, though I have no clue when I came.

Kirishima pulls me into his lap, ready for his turn, but allows me to catch my breath first. “I know you’re exhausted, Love, but I’m the last one. Then you can rest, and we’ll all snuggle,” he says in a soft voice and kisses my ear. His lips move to my cheek, my jawline, my own lips, and then my neck and shoulder. 

He wraps his arms under my legs and lifts me up, sliding his cock into my hole. I can hardly moan from the feeling because of how sore my throat has become, but my voice still rips through anyway. I bounce in his lap as he pumps his cock in and out of me. My good spot inside me has been pressed, rubbed, rammed into, and even shocked with electricity so many times that it’s ten times more sensitive than it has ever been before.

Kirishima pounds into me harder and harder, more so than anyone else before him has. I can feel him using his quirk on his cock as well, making it rub at my inner walls even rougher. The white fluids in my mouth spilling out along with my saliva as even more overstimulating pleasure takes over me.

The red head leans into my ear and whispers; “You’re so good, Love. Almost there. I’ll make this quick for you.”

The sounds of our skin connecting in heated passion, my cries of bliss, his growling moans, all of it fills the room. He thrusts into me as fast as he can, my body bouncing up and down so much my brain could hardly keep up if it wasn’t already so foggy. The familiar rising heat from my stomach telling me that I’m about to come again.

With one last hard thrust, roughly ramming into my inner walls and my good spot, both Kirishima and I climax all over each other. Panting, wheezing, and sweaty messes. He pulls himself out of me and lays back, letting me rest on his big, muscled chest. My body sore and worn out.

Everyone else gathers around us and we all cuddle and nuzzle into each other. Mina joining me on Kirishima’s chest, Kaminari curling up into her back. Bakugou wrapping an arm around my waist and Sero clinging to his back. Moments like this, I love the most.

“You were amazing, Mi Amor,” Sero says, running a knuckle down my spine.

“You better have enjoyed that, dumbass,” Bakugou growls.

“Told you we would make sure you couldn’t walk for a week,” Mina giggles.

“We’ll spoil you again real soon, Cutie,” Kaminari chimes in.

Kirishima doesn’t say anything, likely just as tired as me since he just had his turn, but he kisses my forehead and pets my hair. I take in a deep, slow breath, listening to his heartbeat thump loudly in his chest. Yes, it’s moments like this that I love.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me pray for ya'll  
> Heavenly father--
> 
> Want to support me? Consider joining my patreon!
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/JinkoKaminari


End file.
